Engagement
by Cecelitxa E. Black
Summary: [3 lugar no VII Challenge JL do fórum 3V] James está preparando uma surpresa para Lily... O que poderia ser?


**Engagement**

_Por Cecelitxa E. Black_

Lily acordou com a luz do sol entrando pela janela. Havia dormido muito bem na noite passada e sentia que esse seria um bom dia. Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro. Olhando-se no espelho, notou que não estava com olheiras embaixo dos olhos pela primeira vez em dias. Penteou os cabelos acaju, que estavam ainda mais sedosos e lisos que o normal, maqueou-se e passou lápis nos olhos, que, por incrível que parecesse, brilhavam mais verdes.

Voltou para o quarto e começou a se arrumar. Vestiu uma de suas melhores roupas e foi para o trabalho.

No caminho, tudo parecia mais colorido, as flores mais bonitas... Entrou no Ministério da Magia pelos fundos. O lugar também parecia mais limpo e agradável. A ruiva deu bom dia a todos que cruzavam seu caminho e entrou no elevador. Seu chefe estava lá.

- Ah, Lily! – ela estranhou. O chefe nunca a chamava pelo primeiro nome – Preciso falar com você na minha sala mais tarde.

- Sim, senhor.

- Ora, por favor! Me chame de Mitch – ele sorriu e saiu do elevador.

Lily franziu a testa, pensando o que ele poderia querer. E porque estaria chamando-a pelo primeiro nome e mandando-a chamá-lo de "Mitch"? Desceu do elevador também, quando este parou um andar mais abaixo **(N/A:lembram de como é o Ministério, certo?)**.

Entrou em seu escritório, desejando um 'bom dia' animado a Jenny, sua amiga e colega de trabalho. A loira ergueu a cabeça com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Bom dia!

Lily ficou aliviada. Nos últimos dias, passava todo o tempo consolando a amiga, que recentemente terminara com o namorado.

- Nossa, o que aconteceu?

- Conheci um cara novo!

- Hum... E eu posso saber quem é?

- Não agora, só mais tarde.

- Por que todo o mistério?

- Pois você saberá na hora certa!

- Tudo bem então... – Lily sentou-se à sua mesa e viu que quase não tinha trabalho a fazer. Apenas enviar alguns memorandos, o que não era um trabalho tão chato quanto catalogar arquivos. A pior parte de se trabalhar na Seção de Chaves de Portal era ter que catalogar cada chave de portal que foi feita ou usada por um bruxo. E havia várias todos os dias, mas aparentemente não naquele.

Começou a escrever um memorando para o chefe do departamento de Regulamentação das Criaturas Mágicas. Aparentemente, haviam tentado transformar um pelúcio numa chave de portal, o que nunca daria certo.

Após o aviãozinho roxo berrante ter saído voando pela porta, outro entrou. Era o senhor "Mitch", chamando-a para sua sala.

- Já volto, vou falar com o Mitch – falou a Jenny, em direção à saída.

- Quem é Mitch? – a amiga ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Nosso chefe – Lily respondeu, risonha, e saiu.

Subiu um andar e entrou na sofisticada sala do chefe.

- Sente-se, por favor – ele indicou uma cadeira à frente de sua mesa e Lily obedeceu.

- Vou direto ao assunto, pois tenho pouco tempo. Ainda preciso sair para resolver o problema de alguém que foi separado de metade do corpo pelo mau uso de uma CP – ele falou, usando a sigla que usavam para falar "Chave de Portal".

- Sim, senhor.

- Muito bem – Mitch respirou fundo e jogou, de uma vez - Você gostaria de ser minha assistente?

A ruiva quase caiu da cadeira. Assistente de chefe de departamento? Quando só trabalhava ali há apenas dois meses? Era uma grande promoção!

- É-é claro que aceito!

- Ótimo, você acaba de ser promovida! – o senhor Mitch levantou-se e abriu a porta da sala para Lily – Começando na segunda – continuou, seguindo-a para fora do recinto.

Lily voltou ao seu escritório ainda meio abobalhada. Acabara de ganhar uma baita promoção! Ao que tudo indicava, aquele realmente seria um ótimo dia.

Sentou-se novamente à sua mesa, percebendo que esta estava vazia. Nada de trabalho. Jenny entrou na sala, segurando dois copos de café. Entregou um a Lily.

- O que o chefe queria com você?

- Eu fui promovida!

- Sério, Lily? – a amiga sorriu.

- Sim, eu vou ser a assistente dele!

- O QUÊ? Você vai ser assistente de chefe de departamento? Parabéns, Lily! – a loira exclamou, abraçando a amiga. – Ah, isso me lembra. James deixou um recado pra você. Disse que te encontra no "Pierre" às oito horas.

- No Pierre? Oh, Merlin, o que ele está planejando?

- Não olhe para mim. Ele disse que queria comemorar algo com você.

- Comemorar... Hmm, e o que eu devo vestir pra isso? Afinal, o "Pierre" é o restaurante mais chique de Londres!

- Ora, Lily! Vista seu tubinho preto e pronto!

Lily corou.

- E quem disse que eu _tenho_ um tubinho preto?

- Nem tente me enganar, eu sei.

- Tudo bem... Tubinho preto então – Lily olhou Jenny atravessado.

- Lily... Eu acho melhor que você vá logo pra casa. Tire uma folga, hoje não temos nada para fazer aqui e você foi promovida! Vá para casa, tome um banho relaxante, se arrume pro jantar... Vai, fica tranqüila que eu cuido de tudo aqui!

- Você tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Confie em mim.

- Não sei se devo... Da última vez você sabe o que aconteceu!

- Lily, eu já te disse pra nunca mais tocar nesse assunto! Aquilo foi um acidente, ok? – Jenny falou, muito vermelha, empurrando Lily em direção à porta.

- Tome cuida... – Lily virou-se para dar as últimas recomendações e deu de cara com a porta.

Massageando o nariz e amaldiçoando Jenny mentalmente, a ruiva foi andando lentamente pelo corredor, àquela hora deserto.

Lily saiu do prédio. Ao olhar para o céu, estranhou as nuvens acinzentadas que pareciam prestes a desabar.

Pôs-se a andar bem devagar pela rua, olhando as vitrines das lojas e observando as pessoas que passavam. Levantou o olhar para o céu, constatando que agora o sol havia reaparecido, mas algumas nuvens cinzentas persistiam. De repente, um enorme pingo caiu em sua testa. A ruiva continuou na mesma posição, apenas sentindo o contraste do calor do sol com os pingos de chuva em seu rosto. Desde criança, adorava estes raros dias de chuva com sol.

Algo bom estava realmente para acontecer. Lily não sabia o que, mas sentia isso.

James sentou-se satisfeito à sua mesa no Quartel General de Aurores. Tudo estava correndo muito bem, e seu plano estava funcionando. Já falara com a colega de Lily – Jenny – para que ela desse um jeito de fazer com que a ruiva fosse para casa mais cedo; e ele mesmo sairia antes do trabalho para cuidar dos preparativos finais. Lily nem suspeitava do que a aguardava, mas o moreno esperava que ela gostasse.

Faria quatro anos que estavam juntos. Começaram a namorar no final de seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, quando ela finalmente admitira que gostava dele, e estavam na mesma situação até o momento. Mas James decidira que estava na hora de dar mais um passo na relação. Afinal, já estavam praticamente morando juntos!

Aquele era um grande dia, e uma palavra poderia mudar muita coisa.

Lily chegou em casa feliz, completamente encharcada pela chuva. Entrou no banheiro e tomou um demorado banho de banheira, pois queria realmente seguir o conselho de Jenny e relaxar.

Saiu do banho enrolada no roupão e com uma toalha na cabeça, e foi procurar o tal "tubinho preto" no armário.

Às sete e meia ainda não estava pronta, não havia encontrado seu vestido e ainda por cima seu quarto ficara totalmente fora de ordem. Era roupa para todos os lados, sapatos pelo chão e nada de ela achar o tal vestido.

Dali a pouco teria de ir encontrar com James, e não fazia idéia do que usar. Vasculhou o quarto uma segunda vez, procurando pelo vestido preto e já pensando num novo modelito.

Acabou por escolher um vestido de um suave azul-turquesa com decote em V, colado até a cintura, onde se abria ligeiramente até o joelho, deixando as pernas mais livres. Consultou as horas e viu que estava atrasada.

"_Droga, James vai me matar!"_

Arrumou o cabelo rapidamente, e, com o auxílio da varinha, deixou o quarto impecável. Na saída, apanhou a bolsa e aparatou num beco perto do restaurante.

Lily aproximou-se cautelosamente da entrada, onde alguns funcionários uniformizados abriam a porta de carros caros para os clientes. Um auxiliar barrou-a na porta.

- Tem reserva? – o homem perguntou, ríspido.

- Sim, está no nome de... – Lily começou, mas o funcionário logo mudou sua atitude, parecendo reconhecê-la.

- Oh, permita-me acompanhá-la, madame... - e fez sinal para que a ruiva o seguisse. Andaram por um corredor luxuoso com várias cadeiras acolchoadas e espelhos de moldura dourada nas paredes, até chegarem a um pequeno balcão onde uma mulher uniformizada se encontrava falando ao telefone.

O homem parou e virou-se para ela.

- A reserva está no nome de quem, senhora?

- James Potter. E é senhorita – corrigiu-o, ficando vermelha.

A mulher abriu um enorme livro de capa preta e mostrou algo nele ao auxiliar, que mais uma vez guiou-a por entre as mesas até uma sala reservada no fundo do salão. Larry, como Lily pôde ver no crachá do auxiliar, abriu a porta e a deixou passar.

Ela entrou numa sala ainda mais luxuosa que o resto do lugar. Os pratos e taças finos eram iluminados pela bruxuleante luz de velas e ao fundo tocava uma música romântica. A ruiva olhou o namorado meio de lado, quando este veio lhe cumprimentar com um beijo.

- O que você está pretendendo?

- Com o quê? – ele respondeu inocentemente.

- Ora, não é todo dia que jantamos numa sala reservada no Pierre!

- E quem disse que hoje é "todo dia"? – o moreno sorriu irresistivelmente e beijou-a novamente – Agora venha, sente-se.

- Reservar este lugar deve ter custado uma fortuna! – a ruiva falou espantada, olhando à volta enquanto se sentava.

- Esqueça isso agora, Lily. Vamos apenas comemorar com um jantar romântico a dois.

- E nós estamos comemorando o que, posso saber? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sua promoção no trabalho! Assistente de chefe de departamento, hein?

- James... Eu não estou acreditando que você reservou uma sala privada no restaurante mais chique da cidade para comemorar minha promoção no trabalho!

- Eu quis fazer algo diferente... Por que não acredita em mim?

- Porque apesar de tudo você ainda é um maroto! E vindo de um maroto, isso não está cheirando nada bem!

- E você não pode confiar no seu? – James falou, com uma feição magoada.

- Ok, estou dando meu voto de confiança! – Lily amoleceu – Agora será que podemos pedir logo o jantar? Estou com fome...

- Antes, vamos fazer um brinde! – James encheu duas taças de vinho e entregou uma a Lily, erguendo a sua própria.

- Estamos brindando a quê?

- Ao dia de hoje! – os dois bateram as taças de leve e beberam o vinho.

Um barulho estranho pôde ser ouvido do lado de fora da sala.

- O que foi isso? – Lily assustou-se, levantando-se da cadeira.

- Não foi nada, algum garçom deve ter apenas derrubado a bandeja por acidente! – James falou, impedindo Lily de abrir a porta no último segundo – Volte para a mesa, sim?

A ruiva o olhou desconfiada mais uma vez antes de sentar-se novamente e beber mais uma taça de vinho.

- Lily, vá com calma no vinho!

- James, até hoje eu só fiquei bêbada uma vez na minha vida. Situação que eu não pretendo repetir, porque fiz muitas besteiras na ocasião.

- Foi em Hogwarts?

- Sim...

- E porque a grande e certinha Lily Evans ficou bêbada?

- É uma longa história, e já faz muito tempo... - A ruiva respondeu vagamente, corando.

- Ah, conta! Eu quero saber!

- F-foi no dia que descobri que gostava de você – ela murmurou.

James engasgou com o vinho que estava bebendo.

- V-você tomou uma bebedeira porque descobriu que gostava de mim? Eu sou tão ruim assim? – perguntou, quando se recompôs.

- Claro que não! Bem... Na época sim, mas não agora!

- Hunf. Acho quer você só está tentando dar o golpe do baú em mim! Pois fique sabendo desde agora que o dinheiro é dos meus pais, e não meu, ouviu?

- James, deixe de ser bobo. Você sabe que eu te amo.

- Não sei não. Diga de novo.

- Eu te amo!

- Mais alto.

- Eu te amo! – Lily elevou a voz.

- Ótimo – James sorriu, tirando uma pequena caixinha do bolso.

O moreno se ajoelhou ao lado dela e abriu a caixa, revelando um lindo anel com uma pequena esmeralda em cima.

- Lily Marie Evans, quer casar comigo?

Lily ficou estática, encarando o namorado e o anel. Demorou alguns segundos para processar o que estava acontecendo ali.

James começou a ficar nervoso. A ruiva estava demorando muito para responder, não iria aceitar. Já ia guardando o anel quando ela se manifestou:

- É claro que eu aceito! – gritou, e beijou-o, feliz.

- Agora seremos felizes para sempre, senhora Potter!

De repente, as portas da sala se abriram com estrondo e por ela entraram várias pessoas conhecidas. Sirius, Remus, Jenny, o Sr. e a Sra. Potter, o Sr. e a Sra. Evans, vários colegas de trabalho, alguns ex-colegas e professores de escola, e vários parentes distantes.

- Eu sabia que não podia acreditar em você. Porque eu sempre caio? – virou-se sorrindo para o agora noivo.

Mas não deu tempo para que ele se defendesse, pois todas as pessoas que entraram estavam abraçando os dois e desejando felicidades.

- Que comece a festa! – James gritou, estalando os dedos.

Uma música animada começou a tocar no salão principal do restaurante, e os convidados voltaram para lá. Apenas Sirius, Remus e Jenny permaneceram com uma atônita Lily e um radiante James.

- Eu sempre soube que isso ia acontecer um dia! – Sirius sorriu, abraçando os noivos pelo pescoço – Vocês formam um casal e tanto, sabiam?

- É verdade, um belo casal! – Remus também se aproximou.

- Você sabiam disso o tempo todo?

- Bem... Sim – Jenny respondeu – Só você que não sabia.

- E você nem para me contar!

- Oras, se eu contasse não seria uma surpresa!

- Todos eles colaboraram com o plano – James falou – Mas agora vamos comemorar, que a festa é nossa!

Sirius não esperou que falassem duas vezes. Voltou para o salão, sendo seguido por Remus e Jenny.

- Espere! – Lily segurou o braço de James quando este ia saindo – Você... Reservou o restaurante inteiro pra nossa festa de noivado?

- Eu não, meus pais. Meu pai é muito amigo do dono daqui. Acredita que ele é bruxo? – ele respondeu rapidamente e levou Lily para fora da sala.

A ruiva ficou tonta. Havia muita gente naquele salão!

- Venha, vamos cumprimentar os convidados – James murmurou em seu ouvido e a guiou, segurando sua mão.

Lily largou-se numa cadeira, exausta e com os pés latejando. Acabara de conhecer todos os Potter que pudessem existir, vários dos quais flertaram com ela indiscretamente, incluindo um tio de James, que a convidara para "ir à sua casa" depois da festa. Ela também havia apresentado todos os Evans presentes a James, e eles deram uma volta completa no salão falando com os outros convidados.

Tirou a sandália, que era muito alta, para aliviar os pés pelo menos por um instante. Pôs-se a olhar ao redor e percebeu que Petunia não estava lá. Seus pais nada tinham comentado com ela a respeito, mas sabia que era por que ela "arruinara seu casamento", quando foi pega beijando James durante a festa depois da cerimônia. Foi o maior alvoroço, pois ninguém em casa sabia que eles estavam namorando, achavam que ela e James eram apenas bons amigos. Seu pai ficou possesso, e acabou que as atenções desviaram do "lindo" casal feliz para a irmã da noiva que foi pega beijando um cara às escondidas. Fazia quase dois anos que não se falavam. De qualquer jeito, Lily achava melhor assim. Sabia que James não a havia convidado pois sabia que ela também saíra muito chateada desse episódio.

Seu olhar voltou a vasculhar o salão. Avistou Sirius com uma garrafa de champagne na mão, dando em cima de uma de suas primas. Riu-se e pensou se deveria ir lá ajudá-la, mas Mary Anne parecia estar gostando. Mais uma para a lista do "Grande Sirius Black"...

Continuou mais um pouco e viu James vindo em sua direção. O moreno sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Porque está aqui sentada sozinha? É a nossa festa de noivado!

- Eu sei... É que eu não podia ter escolhido sandálias mais desconfortáveis!

- E porque não fica descalça?

- O que sua família vai pensar se vir sua noiva descalça na própria festa de noivado? E ainda por cima nos primeiros minutos de festa...

- E desde quando você se importa com o que os outros pensam?

- Eu não me importo... Mas quero ser bem aceita na sua família!

- Talvez o problema maior seja comigo na sua...

- Ora, James! Meus pais já te perdoaram depois do incidente!

- Lily, é impossível um homem perdoar o cara que estava beijando sua filha às escondidas no dia do casamento de sua outra filha!

- Aposto que ele nem lembra mais desse episódio...

- Não, é? Sabe por que eu não estava com você agora há pouco? Porque ele aproveitou a ocasião para me dar um daqueles sermões de "se você machucá-la, está morto" e ainda me lembrou do tal beijo...

- Ah, meu pai é assim mesmo. Nem liga, James! – falou Lily levantando-se – Agora venha, vamos dançar.

Os dois caminharam até a pista de dança improvisada, onde tocava uma música. Já estavam começando a dançar quando, do nada, um homem gordo e baixo se materializou ao lado do casal, assustando-os.

- Lily! – exclamou o homem que lembrava estranhamente uma morsa, que ele reconheceram como sendo o professor Slughorn.

- Ah, olá, professor... – ela sorriu.

- Ora, mas o que é isso? Não sou mais seu professor, você já se formou e agora trabalha para o ministério, não há necessidade de me chamar assim! – ele falou, embora tivesse inflado um pouco de orgulho. James notou que suas bochechas estavam rosadas demais, e concluiu que ele andara bebendo.

- Tudo bem, Slughorn!  
- Horace, se não se importa. Ah, Lily Evans... Nunca pensei que fosse ver o dia em que a minha aluna favorita se casaria! – ele falava como se James não estivesse ali – Ainda me lembro da vez em que, em uma das festinhas do meu clube, você exagerou um pouco no hidromel... Os convidados ficaram comentando por dias o dia em que Lily Evans subiu numa mesa e pôs-se a dançar... Eu, é claro, sabendo que você não gostaria, os proibi de contar a alguém de fora, portanto a notícia não vazou – ele terminou, deixando Lily com o rosto corado de vergonha.

- Sim, estou muito satisfeita com James – Lily falou como se não tivesse ouvido o que o professor falara sobre a festa, abraçando James e tentando introduzi-lo na conversa.

- Oh, este aqui também foi meu aluno! – Slughorn finalmente o notou – Não era tão bom quanto Lily, mas sem dúvida tem talento. Se não causasse tanta confusão com os amigos...

Os dois nada responderam, e o professor entrou num profundo devaneio.

- Velhos tempos, velhos tempos de Hogwarts... Gostaria que tivesse feito mais contatos importantes... Aquele McAllister nunca fora talentoso, e agora olha onde está... Chefe do Departamento de Execução de Feitiços, no Ministério – ele começou a murmurar coisas sem nexo, focando o olhar no nada. James e Lily se entreolharam, rindo silenciosamente, e saíram discretamente.

- Ah, esse velho... Eu ainda acho que ele é um interesseiro, isso sim – James falou, observando o professor, a alguns passos de distância.

- Ora, James. Ele pode ser interesseiro, mas era um professor justo, não era? Apesar de ser diretor da Sonserina, ele sempre deu mérito a quem merecia, nas aulas!

James deu de ombros e os dois apenas continuaram a dançar.

- Lily... – James murmurou depois de um tempo.

- Sim? – a ruiva respondeu, sem nem levantar a cabeça, que estava encostada ao peito dele.

- A Petunia...

- O que tem ela? – Lily despertou e encarou James.

- Ela... Está aqui – o moreno apontou para a entrada. Lily virou-se e viu uma cena nada agradável.

Parados na porta, encarando o salão, estava Petunia, como sempre magra e ossuda; acompanhada por Vernon, seu marido, que era totalmente o oposto: gordo e corpulento.

Petunia pareceu finalmente achar quem procurava, e foi pisando duro ao encontro de Lily.

- Como ousa não chamar sua irmã para a sua festa de noivado? – apontou o dedo no rosto de Lily.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Tentando impedi-la de fazer a maior besteira da sua vida.

- O quê?

- Exatamente o que ouviu.

- Petunia, você não foi convidada porque achamos que não viria!

- Não isso, a outra besteira.

- Qual?

- Casar-se com esse... Essa... Aberração! – falou dramaticamente, apontando James.

A esta altura, uma pequena roda estava se formando ao redor das irmãs.

- Petunia, eu já disse que nós não somos aberrações! E se você falar mais alto, correrá sério risco de vida, pois metade das pessoas que estão aqui é bruxa! – Lily murmurou.

- São aberrações! É isso mesmo, eu não tenho medo de vocês! Mas eu também não vou deixar que se case com o traste do Potter e suje a nossa família! – Petunia, apesar de tudo, diminuiu o volume da voz.

- Já chega! – exclamou Lily, avançando em Petunia.

As duas começaram a travar uma batalha. Lily puxava os cabelos tão bem alinhados de Petunia, enquanto esta estapeava cada pedaço da irmã menor que estivesse ao seu alcance.

O senhor Evans deu um passo à frente e tentou separá-las, mas nenhuma delas o ouviu, e elas continuaram brigando.

Ninguém conseguia separá-las. Por mais que tentassem, as duas continuavam tentando machucar o máximo possível a outra.

- CHEGA! – Lily gritou, afastando-se ofegante – Basta disso.

A irmã apenas a encarou, com a respiração falha.

- Petunia, quer você queira quer não, eu vou me casar com James, assim como você fez com Vernon. Não importa o que você diga ou faça, eu o amo.

Petunia continuava calada.

- E você vai ter que entender de uma vez por todas que eu sou uma bruxa, ele é um bruxo, assim como muitos dos aqui presentes. E nós somos humanos, como pode ver.

De repente Petunia soltou um barulho estranho e começou a chorar.

- O que...?

- Eu só queria que minha irmã caçula me convidasse para a sua festa de noivado! – ela gritou, pendurando-se nos ombros de Lily. A ruiva tentou consolá-la desajeitadamente, mas quase não conseguia segurar o peso da irmã que se tremia toda, soluçando.

- Você pode ficar, Petunia! Não tem problema... Mas você tem que retirar o que disse sobre algumas pessoas daqui!

- Tudo bem, eu retiro – ela disse entre soluços, e sentou-se a uma mesa, acompanhada de Vernon.

Lily tentou melhorar ao máximo sua roupa amassada e seus cabelos despenteados, resultados da briga. Respirou fundo e olhou para James, que vinha em sua direção.

- Será que a Petunia foi abduzida? – perguntou, misteriosamente quando ele se aproximou – Quero dizer, tudo bem que nós éramos mais que irmãs antes de eu virar bruxa, mas... Depois que fui pra Hogwarts, era um inferno conviver com ela!

- Eu nem sei porque estou dizendo isso mas... Já passou pela sua cabeça que ela possa estar realmente arrependida?

- A Petunia geralmente é mais complexa que isso, mas vou dar um voto de confiança a ela desta vez!

- E esqueça que isso aconteceu também... Você está me devendo uma dança! – falou James, sorrindo e puxando a noiva novamente.

Lily riu e tentou relaxar, encostando novamente a cabeça no peito de James e dançando ao ritmo da música.

- Vamos marcar uma data? – o moreno perguntou.

- Pra quê?

- Para nos casarmos, oras!

- Ah sim... – Lily respondeu, distraída.

- E então?

- Não sei, James... Que tal em três meses?

- Três meses? Eu acho m... – mas antes de terminar a frase, ele foi interrompido por uma colega de trabalho dele, que passava conversando com outra.

- E eu ouvi dizer que James só a pediu em casamento porque ela está grávida!

- Oh! Por isso então o pedido tão repentino?

- Exatamente! Ou você acha que ele iria casar com ela por outra coisa? Quero dizer, olhe para ela...

As mulheres de afastaram mais e eles não conseguiram mais ouvir sua conversa. Lily afastou-se de James, muito vermelha.

- Eu não estou grávida.

- Eu sei que não está.

- Você não me pediu em casamento só porque achou que eu estava, não é?

- Mas é claro que não!

- Então porque aquelas duas estavam dizendo isso?

- Lily, você vai dar ouvidos ao que essas duas fofoqueiras falam?

- Acho que você tem razão...

- Esqueça isso e aproveite! Primeiro foi o Slughron, depois a confusão com a sua irmã, e agora isso...

- Tudo bem, eu relaxo – Lily sorriu e beijou James com carinho.

James abraçou-a novamente e eles continuaram a dançar.

- Mas e se você estivesse grávida? – o moreno perguntou repentinamente.

- O que é que tem?

- Você não iria achar tão ruim, não é?

- Não, eu quero ter filhos!

- Ah, que bom. Por que nós vamos ter uma menina e um menino. Harry e Claire. Ele será mais velho e muito parecido comigo, mas terá seus olhos. E ela... Vai ter os seus cabelos e os meus olhos.

- Quando você pensou em tudo isso?

- Hoje... Quando o meu chefe me deu folga pra terminar de organizar tudo para a surpresa... O problema é que já estava tudo pronto, então eu fiquei apenas pensando no nosso futuro.

- É? E em que mais você pensou?

- Bem... Podemos comprar uma casa em um bairro mais afastado, onde as crianças poderiam brincar sossegadas pelas ruas.

- Um bairro trouxa?

- Não, um bruxo. Onde Harry e Claire brincarão com varinhas de brinquedo, e eu poderei ensinar Harry a jogar quadribol.

- Ah, James! – Lily o abraçou com força.

- O que foi?

- Nada, é só... Eu quero tudo isso! Quero mesmo tudo isso.

- E o que isso tem de ruim? Nós dois queremos as mesmas coisas!  
- Nada, nada... – a ruiva aconchegou-se mais nos braços de James.

- Oh, mas como os dois são lindos juntos!

James e Lily se soltaram, procurando o autor do elogio. Depararam-se com um Sirius segurando uma garrafa vazia e o olhar ligeiramente desfocado. Ele estava claramente bêbado.

- Sirius, quanto você já bebeu? – James falou, aproximando-se do amigo e apanhando sua taça.

- Não muito... Ei, quem é você?

- James, seu amigo!

- James? Ah, sim, James! – Sirius falou, abraçando o amigo pelo pescoço – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Bem, esta é a minha festa de noivado!

- Noivado? E quem é a felizarda? – ele perguntou – Ou deveria dizer azarada? – completou, diminuindo a voz e cobrindo a boca com a mão.

- Lily Evans, sabe quem é?

- Lily, de Hogwarts?

- Sim.

- Não, não sei.

James e Lily se entreolharam, impacientes.

- Ela está bem aqui do meu lado – ele apontou.

- Ah, é você, Lily! Quanto tempo! – Sirius abraçou-a pelo pescoço também. Ela exibiu uma careta ao sentir o cheiro forte de álcool.

- Sirius, chega de bebida pra você.

- Mas porque? Eu bebi tão pouco...

- É, estou vendo!

- Ei, Lily – ele murmurou – Como eu posso 'conhecer melhor' aquela sua prima... Marianne?

- É Mary Anne, e acho que, agora que você está bêbado, não tem chances com ela.

- E onde já se viu Sirius Black não ter chances com uma garota?

- Céus, mesmo bêbado ele não perde a arrogância – a ruiva murmurou a James.

- Eu ouvi isso! Tudo bem, já que vocês não querem me ajudar, descobrirei sozinho – Sirius saiu zanzando entre as pessoas, procurando Mary Anne.

- Acho melhor avisar os garçons que não sirvam mais nada alcoólico a ele – Lily sugeriu.

- É uma boa idéia... Vou avisá-los, antes que Sirius faça alguma... – James já estava se virando, quando viu o amigo em cima do pequeno palco improvisado no meio do salão. Ele estava pegando o microfone e tentando ligá-lo – Besteira – completou, apontando assustado.

Lily virou-se, e, ao ver o que acontecia, soltou um muxoxo.

- Como liga essa coisa? – os presentes puderam ouvir a voz amplificada de Sirius – Ah, já funcionou – ele deu uma risadinha.

- Ai – Lily sentou-se, esperando o que viria.

- Eu conheço Lily e James há quase dez anos, e sei que os dois foram realmente feitos um para o outro. Eles brigam, desentendem-se, recusam-se a falar um com o outro, mas sempre se reconciliam no final. Sabem, foi até engraçado quando eles começaram a namorar. Lily odiava James e ele era completamente apaixonado por ela, mas ela se recusava a acreditar. No dia em que apareceram de mãos dadas ao almoço, a escola inteira ficou espantada, pensando que James havia enfeitiçado Lily ou algo assim. Depois, todos perceberam – inclusive ela – que na verdade a ruivinha sempre havia gostado dele, mas não sabia. Então, no Natal...

James levantou-se e subiu rapidamente no palco, tentando tirar o microfone das mãos de Sirius, do contrário ele falaria demais e poderia soltar algo que não deveria, apesar de que o discurso não fora ruim.

- Er... Muito obrigado pelas palavras, Sirius! – James improvisou em cima do palco, batendo palmas junto com as outras pessoas e encaminhando um trôpego Sirius até uma mesa próxima.

Lily se juntou a eles.

- O que o Sirius ia dizer de tão ruim que você tomou o microfone da mão dele imediatamente?

- Er... Nada, Lily! Não era nada de importante!

- Nada de importante? – Sirius se manifestou, levantando-se meio tonto – Prongs, ela precisa saber o que você fez por ela naquele dia!

- Não, ela não precisa! – o moreno retrucou, ficando vermelho escarlate.

- Lily, ele enfrentou um dia de neve com nevasca em que o passeio a Hogsmeade tinha sido cancelado apenas para ir ao povoado e comprar aquele doce natalino que você tanto gostava, e que ele ouvira você lamentando que o passeio tinha sido cancelado.

- Não! – Lily falou, olhando James, que continuava muito vermelho e parecia achar algo muito interessante em seus sapatos – Você realmente fez isso por mim?

- Bem... fiz.

- E porque você não me deu? Certamente eu teria adorado!

- Porque, quando eu cheguei, quase congelando de frio, encontrei você e o Diggory juntos – ele continuava a olhar para os sapatos.

- Oh, James! – Lily abraçou-o – E-eu não fazia a menor idéia na época! Achava que você ainda me tinha como uma aposta! – ele deu de ombros – Quer saber? Eu vou recompensá-lo.

Quando James ergueu o olhar para dizer a Lily que não precisava, esta já havia subido ao palco.

- Bem... Como este pedido de casamento foi uma completa surpresa para mim – ela começou, lançando um olhar pelo canto do olho a James – Eu não tenho nada preparado, mas gostaria de dedicar a você, James, uma canção – continuou, sorrindo e puxando James para cima do palco.

Uma melodia pôde ser ouvida, vinda de algum lugar indefinido.

- Vamos lá, você a conhece! – a ruiva falou, e começou a cantar.

_Someday_

_When I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight_

James sorriu quando percebeu qual era a música. Ele cantara aquela letra para Lily no dia em que começaram a namorar. Fora em seu primeiro encontro - ou pelo menos assim considerava – já que em alguns outros "encontros", ela saía irritada e com raiva e ele totalmente frustrado. Aproximou o microfone da boca e juntou-se a ela, cantando.

_Yes you're lovely_

_With your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft_

_There is nothing for me but to love you_

_And the way you look tonight_

Lily sorriu e o beijou. _"Você se lembra?"_, murmurou em seu ouvido. James exibiu uma expressão ameaçadora, como quem dizia: 'E como poderia esquecer?'. A ruiva continuou a cantar.

_With each word your tenderness grows_

_Tearing my fear apart_

_And that laugh_

_Wrinkles your nose_

_Touches my foolish heart_

Os dois se juntaram, abraçados pelos ombros, e juntos cantaram o refrão.

_Lovely_

_Never ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it_

_Cause I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight_

James, nem um pouco intimidado por todos aqueles olhares que estavam sobre ele, continuou.

_And that laugh_

_That wrinkles your nose_

_It touches my foolish heart_

Novamente os dois se uniram, como se tivessem ensaiado isso várias vezes, e cantaram juntos.

_Lovely_

_Don't you ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it_

_Cause I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight_

No final da canção, James abraçou a noiva e, inclinando-a ligeiramente, como na cena de um filme, a beijou, recebendo aplausos e assovios de todos.

- Você não fica atrás com as suas surpresas, não é? – ele sorriu, quando descia do palco com Lily.

- Mas a minha foi improvisada! A sua, pelo jeito, você tem planejado há semanas!

- Ainda assim... Foi golpe baixo! Eu estava morrendo de vergonha lá em cima, sabia?

- Não sei porque, você nunca foi tímido!

- Mas agora foi diferente, e...

- James – Lily falou, fazendo-o parar de falar – Fique calado, sim? – e puxou-o para mais um beijo.

E os dois ficaram na pista de dança, abraçados, dançando ao ritmo da música que tocava, e sabendo que, apesar dos tempos em que estavam vivendo, seriam felizes.

**FIM**

**

* * *

****N/A: Céus, o que foi isso? o.O**

**Por favor, não me batam por isso. Como sempre, eu não gostei. Achei muito corrido e tal, mas... Como eu vou viajar em poucos dias, não sei se dá pra reescrever, já que tenho outras fics na fila. Mas tudo bem, eu só queria mesmo me desculpar. ¬¬"**

**

* * *

****N/A2: Essa fic foi escrita para o VII Challenge J/L do fórum 3V, e ganhou o terceiro lugar... **


End file.
